


Fallen

by fallencastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallencastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on my and my friends's tumblr blog spnlockedthings. The blog has been deleted and so I've posted it on here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my and my friends's tumblr blog spnlockedthings. The blog has been deleted and so I've posted it on here.

Dean prayed to Castiel in the hospital chapel with tears in his eyes. He was desperate. He needed Cas to save Sammy. But no one was listening. He was alone with no one to help him.  
…  
Several months had passed since that day and Cas and Dean had found each other; Dean now knew the reason why Castiel had never returned his bitter cries; Castiel had lost his grace and had been just as alone and helpless as Dean was himself.  
There was just one problem: Cas was unaware of these events, and Dean needed to tell him. It wasn’t just a requirement to be noticed or an emotional explosion that had no meaning; Dean was genuinely angry and if he didn’t let his anger out he felt like he would explode.  
…  
Dean shouted at Castiel and told him everything he had bottled up inside him. Castiel bore the entirety of this onslaught and yet he never flinched. He just stood there taking Dean’s words, letting his face be attacked by Dean’s fists, not even defending himself. Dean grew increasingly angry at Cas’ lack of response and soon this anger transformed itself into heart wrenching cries that echoed throughout the bunker.  
Guilt washed over Castiel’s body and the only thing he could possibly think of doing was to take Dean into his arms and let his sobs vibrate through his own body, and his shirt get soaked from the tears coming from Dean’s eyes.  
They collapsed onto the floor with them clinging to one another.  
They lay there for hours  
…  
The man who is afraid of flying. The angel afraid of falling.  
A perfect combination.  
…  
That’s the thing about love. If you love a person enough, forgiveness can always be achieved.


End file.
